1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support for a body part of a resting person, and more specifically to a head support.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
While in a sitting position for an extended period of time, a person may become tired and benefit from a type of body support. Various types of body support devices are known in the art. Body support devices typically include a base portion which rests on a floor, a seat, or other surface such as a desk, and a support portion which supports a portion of the upper body. The upper body portion may one or more of a head, a chin, a neck, arms, and/or other upper body portion. The support portion may be contoured and/or padded to more comfortably receive the body portion.